deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:X Darknezs x
Hi there! Welcome to the Dead Island Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Our Policies? You can find our policies here. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Re: Modding Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to help you with modding the game on Xbox. The PC game modding topic is pretty much covered in the corresponding articles on the wiki, but I don't know anything about modding the game on Xbox. I must say I'm pretty sure it's rather hard to mod games on Xbox. Guess you could possibly use Google to get the general idea on modding the Xbox games, and then use whatever knowledge obtained in the Internet for implementing the game mods described here. As for the second part (I believe you meant the wiki editing, right?.. Well, if I'm wrong, just don't read the rest of the message.), the best place to start is . I myself started to learn wiki editing there when one day it turned out I just don't know how to do a certain thing I wanted to do… and some manuals I used weren't that good as they're now :) Try to start with Wiki Basics; guess the "Contribute Material" section is likely to give you the general idea of using the wikitext aka wiki markup (the wiki editing language) to add images and changing articles. Then create a sandbox (just go to http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:X_Darknezs_x/sandbox, hit the Create button, enter some content there and save the page) and try to do some coding. If you need an example, open an article here and look how the things you see on the page are done when you press the Edit button. You won't probably understand what I mean if you have the default visual editor enabled (which is still a rather glitchy thing, I must say — and that's why I don't use it) in your preferences, but if you disable it, you're gonna see that the page is basically a text combined with some coding. If you want to learn using the wikitext and have some spare time, you'll possibly become an average editor in a week or so (and when I say "average user", I mean that you won't need checking the editing manuals every time you edit a page). As far as I know, there's no wikitext schools or some wiki editing training courses, so every user that wants to learn the wiki editing must do it themselves. Also, you can try checking the Wikipedia's Help:Contents, which is a more detailed version of the Wikia's help portal and is available in many different languages. — k78talk 17:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC)